ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Cyber Tech Symposium
Story It’s late into the night in the workshop, Sherry and Blair having passed out at a work station. Leo and Syrus are busy at a table, firing a laser into a shell shaped device, supercharging it. When they finish, the shell remains glowing, shining with multiple colors. Leo: That, I think we did it! Syrus: My, my design actually worked? Leo: Of course! Quick, let’s test it! Syrus grabs the engine sphere with a pair of fireplace tongs, and places it into Leo’s miniaturized engine block. They close it, and plug it into a shadowed suit of armor. The armor activates, the eyes glowing red. Leo: Oh yeah! It’s alive and running! Syrus: Whew! Syrus falls back into a chair. Syrus: So, what should we name it? This, is like an engine source like no other! Leo: Hm. How about, Ener-D? End Scene Chancellor Shepard and Dr. Crowler are in Shepard’s office, along with several others, eager to listen. Noah, Chumley and Mina are there, as well as one other, Primo. He is wearing white cloaks to cover himself, with a hood hiding his hair. His skin is pale white, his left eye being red, his right eye being a grey metallic eyepiece with an infinity sign on it. Shepard: Thank you for coming. I am honored to have such prestige representatives from Domino City’s greatest industries serving as the judges for this year’s Cyber Symposium. You will decide who’s project is overall, the best, the most intuitive and the most original, as well as serving as a chance for you to see the inventors, to see if you want to hire them. There will be many other private contractors here as well, along with friends and family coming to see what our students have been working on. I hope that you enjoy yourselves here. Someone knocks on the door, as everyone turns to look at it. Valon is in the door, a headset on his head. Valon: Hey, Chancellor. Hope I’m not interrupting anything. Shepard: Valon! Folks, this is Valon, one of our alumni. He was the one who patented the technology for telepathic machine control through wavelengths through the headset on his head. Dr. Crowler, please lead our judges to the auditorium while I greet our guest. Crowler leads the judges out of the room, as Shepard and Valon shake hands. Shepard: You’ve arrived at just the right time for our semester symposium. Valon: Exactly. I’m looking for some tech to, upgrade my armor. I found a flaw in the initial design. Shepard: Well, you are free to peruse as much as you want. I have to go to make sure everything is going according to schedule. I look forward to hearing what you think of our students. Valon: Sure thing. And I know which guy I’m going to first. In the auditorium, there are several stations set up to show off the inventions of the students, primarily second and third year students. Yami, Ishizu, Luna and Mokuba walk around, seeing the stands. Yami: Wow. To think that there’s an entire academy making stuff as advanced as the Dueltrix. Ishizu: Did you think otherwise when you convinced Leo to come here? Yami: No. I just didn’t think at this level. Mokuba: My brother used to go here, but he left as it wasn’t challenging enough for him. Luna: He must’ve been a genius. Mokuba: He is. Leo: Luna! Leo runs over, hugging Luna, her returning it. Leo then hugs Ishizu and Yami, giving Mokuba a handshake. Leo: You guys made it! Ishizu: Of course. We weren’t going to miss your crown achievement. Mokuba: Especially since first years aren’t usually allowed in this symposium. Leo: You guys have got to meet my teammates! Leo leads them over to their stand, where Blair, Syrus and Sherry are with a big robotic suit, it being humanoid and purple. Wings stick out of the shoulders, as the right fist is enlarged compared to the left. The mechanical arms are visible, and has red eyes resembling goggles. Leo: Most of you know Blair. She went to school with me at Domino Academy. Blair: Luna! Mokuba! So good to see you again! Leo: That guy’s Syrus, my roommate. And then that’s Yami: (In disbelief) Sherry. Sherry turns for the first time, having a nonchalant expression. Sherry: Yami. Leo: Eh? You two know each other? Yami: Uh, yeah. We used to, uh, date. Luna: Let’s leave it at that. Uggh. I need to wash my brain out after that! Sherry: What? Yami: She’s a telepath. Sherry: So she… Yami nods, as Sherry blushes bright pink, turning away. The judges go to Zane’s stand, him with dark blue hair, wearing a white collared jacket. He has a serpent like dragon robot, the Cyber Dragon. He displays the technology, which causes the Cyber Dragon to compartmentalize down into a small disk. He lifts it and presses a button, the Cyber Dragon growing to full size in a matter of seconds. The judges mark this down, talking among themselves as they head to the next stand. Primo moves his eye, seeing Lester, a boy Leo’s age, wearing a green shirt with a white top covering his shoulders and upper chest and white pants. He has a patch over his left eye, as he smirks mischievously. Primo nods to him, and moves on. Voice: Excuse me, Mr. Kaiba? Noah turns, as Jagger Princeton, wearing a suit and his brown hair sticking up in a spike forward, approaches him. Jagger: Jagger Princeton. I implore you to highly consider the next booth you’re heading towards, Chazz Princeton. Noah: A brother of yours, perhaps? Jagger: I am a high level business man. My brother Slade is a lawyer, and Chazz is a engineering genius. The Princeton and Kaiba family together, would be a deadly combination. Consider it, and the future for your company. The judges go to Chazz’s stand, where he has X-Head Cannon as well as Y-Dragon Head, a red robotic dragon. Chazz: Behold, two armored and weaponized battle machines. Apart, they are strong. But together! Chazz activates his console, as X-Head Cannon flies up, and interlocks with Y-Dragon Head on top. Chazz: You create a double layered battle robot, able to merge and separate at your command! Imagine, one giant destructive robot, or 5 individual fighting robots! Unfortunately, the time restraint for this symposium prevented me from finalizing all 5 robots, but these 2 should be more than enough. The judges make their marks, as they walk off. Noah: Not a bad idea. Primo: Redundant though. He’s just using the tech developed by that Valon we met for robot unison. Hardly original. The judges go to Adrian’s stand next, him showing off a machine to convert clouds into renewable energy. The judges move on past it, when Duke Devlin approaches. He has black spiky hair, an earring of a die hanging from his left ear. He wears a black tank top with a red vest over it, and dark green pants. Duke: Adrian. Name’s Duke Devlin. Have you ever heard of Midgard Forges? Crowler leads the judges to Leo’s stand, Yami and the others standing off to the side. Crowler: Now, I’d like to note that this stand belongs to Sherry LeBlanc. And this, is her team of first years. Mina: First years, huh? Sherry: We would like to show you our battle armor, codenamed “Junk Warrior.” Leo, if you would. Leo puts on a gauntlet with a button on it on his left palm, pressing the button. The Junk Warrior Armor responds, as it opens up, flying forward to encase Leo. Leo is then in control, as he activates the thrusters, hovering in the air. Sherry: This is a versatile battle suit. Along with using repulsers to achieve flight and fire repulser blasts, it also has enhanced power from its large fist. It can be summoned on command by the controller seen on the left hand. Chumley: Do you mind explaining the role of each of your team members, along with your own? Sherry: Of course. As the one eligible for the symposium and the most experienced of them, I helped keep us on task, as well as able to assist each of them in their designated functions. Blair was responsible for creating the armor, building it from scratch. Crowler: So you’re saying this, (He forces his response) hybrid, made the suit? Yami: Uh, if I may. Everyone looks at Yami, Ishizu trying to pull him back. Yami: Sorry to interrupt, but I recognize the technique of the suit. In East Domino, there is one named Bruno, who’s a master sculpture and molding of metal and technology. Blair: Yes. I learned from him, my craftsmanship that I learned from him is the reason I was accepted into the academy here. Mina: I can vouch for that. Bruno is known for being able to build almost anything. Sherry: (Angered) If I may move on. Yami: Oh, apologies. Sherry: Leo was responsible for installing the software, including the ability for the armor to form around its controller. As for Syrus, he drew the blueprints needed, as well as making the power source. The chest of the armor opens up, revealing the small engine block. The front of it opens up, allowing the judges to see inside. The Ener-D shell inside continues to spin, releasing energy from it to travel through the rest of the armor. The judges become fascinated by this, getting closer and taking extreme notes. Primo: What, what is this? Sherry: Dubbed Ener-D, it is an energy source, which follows the curvature of the shell, the energy rotating in one direction. This continuously produces energy, which powers the suit and its repulsers. Due to the circulation path we created, the energy eventually flows back to the Ener-D, which allows in renewing the energy. Noah: And you created this? Syrus: Well (He blushes) it was a concept I had. But, it was thanks to everyone that it was a success. The judges make their markings on their notes, as they walk off. Syrus gives off a sigh of relief, Blair putting her hand on his shoulder. Blair: You did great, Syrus! They were so impressed with your Ener-D! Lester: Eh, not impressive. Lester walks over, with a snide smile on his face. Leo: What do you want, Lester? Lester: Oh, not much. Just wanted a chance to show you punks up! Blair: I know no one would let you on their team since you’re a first year too, but that’s no reason to be mad. Lester: Of course it is! And to prove it, I’ll show how much superior my design is! Several pieces of technology fly up into the sky, catching everyone’s attention. The pieces form into a large bird like robot, Meklord Emperor Skiel. It has a helmet like head, while it has wings like a skeleton structure, and a body resembling a motorcycle chair. Skiel comes down, as Lester hops onto its back. Lester: Hahahaha! Now, show off why you are truly superior! Skiel releases an EMP, shutting down the electricity of the room, and all the tech. All the machines deactivate as well, falling over. Lester: Now, judges. Since my invention defeated theirs, you have no choice but to name me the winner! Leo: Guess again! Lester looks over, as he sees Leo in the Junk Warrior armor flying in the air. Lester: WHAT?! NO! MY INVENTION IS SUPREME! Leo: Too bad for you! Our power source wasn’t effected by your EMP! Lester: No, no, no! In that case, I’ll simply destroy you! Skiel fires a light blue laser stream from its eyes, as a mana blast flies up, blocking it. Ishizu flies up, as does Gravadactyl. Gravadactyl: No one likes a sore loser, kid. Lester: Ah, so you’re here too. Now I can take you both out! Gravadactyl: Both of us out? What did I do? Skiel flies forward at them, as Gravadactyl extends a gravity whip, hitting Skiel. Skiel resists the attack, maintaining its position in the air. Leo flies forward, punching the head off Skiel. However, static catches it, restoring it. Skiel fires a laser stream, as Leo opens his right fist, firing a repulser blast, blowing him back. Gravadactyl flies overhead, as Ishizu fires several mana arcs, Skiel separating to dodge. Leo flies in to punch a separated piece, though it repels itself out of the way, reforming into Skiel. Gravadactyl releases a gravity propulsion wave from his jetpack, hitting Skiel. Skiel drops, but catches itself, slinking out of the gravity field. Skiel fires a laser stream, hitting Gravadactyl. He falls, and stops himself before hitting the ground, reverting. Yami: Not bad. (He looks at the Dueltrix.) I think that EMP from before affected my transformation time. Zane: You’re Yami, right? Zane walks over, watching the battle above. Yami: Yeah. Who are you? Zane: Zane. How come that one robot is the only one able to fight? Yami: It’s a suit. The engine that Syrus designed doesn’t use electricity, producing its own form of energy to power it. Zane looks at Yami in shock. Zane: Syrus made it? If there’s another one, I can get my tech up and running again. If we can get electromagnetic fusion capabilities.. Yami: Your tech can merge with itself to create something new. Yami runs back over to Sherry’s stand, Zane watching. Yami: Syrus! You have another engine? Zane there needs it. Syrus: Z-z-z-z-z-z-z-zane? Sherry: There’s only the one, in the Junk Warrior suit. Yami: That won’t help. We need some fusion properties. Valon: I can help with that. Valon comes over. Valon: Let’s get that Chazz guy’s tech along with mine. We’ll be able to control the unison project at will. Blair: I’ll get Chazz then! Luna: I’ll help! Blair and Luna run over to Chazz’s stand, where he, Mototani and Torimaki are hiding under the table. Blair: Chazz! We need your tech at Zane’s station! None of them are moving, all paralyzed with fear. Luna grunts in frustration, as she focuses her mind. The three respond, mindlessly loading the X-Head Cannon and Y-Dragon Head to transport to Zane’s station. Blair: Now that’s more like it! Zane and Yami begin taking apart four different Cyber Dragons, as Blair and Luna arrive with the pieces. Valon has his helmet, which he uploads the schematics of the controls. Yami activates the Dueltrix. Zane: What are you? Yami: We need to work fast here. I fuse Battle Tails with Jury Rigg! To create! Yami slaps down the Dueltrix, transforming. He becomes Battle Tails wearing Jury Rigg’s aviator outfit, his fur red. His hands and nose are Jury Rigg’s, as his tails are Battle Tails, with the tip like Jury Rigg’s. Battle Rigg: Battle Rigg! (Muttering) Now, in order to combine them, we’ll need this and this and this. Battle Rigg’s tails spin, as he begins working, breaking apart X-Head Cannon and Y-Dragon Head for their tech, then works to recreate it. The faster his tails spins, the faster he works, and the faster he mutters to himself. Luna grabs her head, Blair keeping her up. Luna: Whoa. His mind is going so fast, it’s a blur. Zane: And his speed seems to match. Battle Rigg finishes the design, three Cyber Dragons being left over. Battle Rigg wipes his brow, as he reverts. Yami: Nice! Now. All that’s needed is the engine. Yami activates the Dueltrix, drawing cards and slapping down the Dueltrix down. He transforms into Ditto Grade, as he stretches his arm up, grabbing onto the ceiling and pulling himself up. Leo fires repulser blasts at Skiel, flying in to punch it as well. Skiel breaks apart and reforms, as Ishizu blocks its lasers with mana shields. Ditto Grade stretches up and pulls himself onto Leo’s back. Leo: Yami! That form means, Ditto Grade: We need copies of your tech. Mainly that engine! You know what to do. Leo: One distraction coming up! Ditto Grade merges with the Junk Warrior armor, as he multiplies the armor, several of them flying at Skiel. Skiel flies up and dodges, destroying several clones. Three clones land on the ground, Ditto Grade opening them up to reveal the Ener-D. Zane: Remarkable. (He looks at Syrus.) You designed this? Syrus: Uh, yeah. Zane puts the Ener-D shells in each Cyber Dragon, them activating and springing to life. Zane: Now, let’s fuse them together! The Cyber Dragon’s break apart, as the pieces merge together. The sky is littered with Ditto Grade clones, Lester frustrated. Lester: You think you can defeat me?! Skiel releases an EMP, causing Ditto Grade to short out. The clones are destroyed, as Ditto Grade comes off Leo, falling off. Leo dives and catches him, Ditto Grade reverting. A Cyber Dragon with three heads, a large body, one tail and wings flies up, meeting Skiel in the air. Lester: What the?! Zane: Despite it not truly being my invention, allow me to introduce, the Cyber End Dragon! Ishizu appears behind Lester, her catching him in a mana sphere. She pulls him off, as Cyber End Dragon fires a powerful energy blast, hitting and vaporizing Skiel. Ishizu lands with Lester, as Mina takes him, cuffing him. Mina: You’re under arrest. For reckless endangerment. Leo lands, as many contractors come over to Team 4 D’s, chattering with excitement. Noah walks over to Zane, the Cyber End Dragon breaking down, overloaded from the Ener-D. Noah: Your technology is by far the most impressive. Creating such a monstrous robot that can be transported in your pocket. There’s a place for you at Kaiba… Zane: Not interested. Zane walks off, leaving Noah frustrated. Noah: What?! Noah scowls, as he spots Jagger with Chazz. Noah heads over in their direction. Chumley is shaking Syrus’ hand, really excited. Chumley: Mr. Syrus, I can say with complete confidence that your engine, regardless of the armor, is the true winning entry of this symposium. I know that Mr. Pegasus would love to utilize your Ener-D into modern day systems. What do you say? Syrus: (Stuttering) W-w-what? H-h-h-huh? I-i-i-i-i-i… Zane: He refuses. Everyone turns, Zane approaching. Zane puts his hand on Syrus’ shoulder, restoring his confidence. Zane: His design still needs some work. While the engine works well with the armor they developed, Zane points at the Cyber End Dragon, cracks forming to release the energy. Zane: It still needs work to ensure it won’t destroy any less compatible tech. Something I’m sure we can work out. Syrus: We? Chumley: Understood. (He hands Syrus a card.) As soon as it’s fixed, give me a call. Chumley walks off. Valon: I’d be glad to give a helping hand as well. Zane: Syrus, meet Valon. He was my mentor when he went to school here. I’m sure we can get your Ener-D working to its fullest potential. Leo: And you’re not alone! Leo, Blair and Sherry are there too. Blair: We’re with you, all the way! Syrus: Guys, I, I, aaaaahhhhh! Syrus runs off, crying. Zane: He doesn’t do well with praise. Leo: We can work that out. And with that, Team 4 D’s grows and continues! Yami is inspecting the ashes of Skiel, Luna and Ishizu coming over. Luna: You’re worried that wasn’t the end of this, aren’t you? Yami: And if that design was really that kid’s or not. Though, with everything I’ve seen here, I wouldn’t doubt it. Characters * Team 4 D's ** Leo *** Junk Warrior Armor ** Syrus Truesdale ** Blair ** Sherry LeBlanc * Chancellor Shepard * Dr. Crowler * Noah Kaiba * Chumley * Mina Simington * Primo * Valon * Yami * Ishizu Ishtar * Luna * Mokuba * Zane Truesdale ** Cyber Dragon ** Cyber End Dragon * Jagger Princeton * Chazz Princeton ** X-Head Cannon ** Y-Dragon Head * Adrian Gecko * Duke Devlin * Raizou Mototani * Taiyou Torimaki Villains * Lester ** Meklord Emperor Skiel Aliens Used * Gravadactyl * Battle Rigg (first appearance) * Ditto Grade Trivia * The idea for a symposium was based off a college symposium that I took part in. * With Lester and Primo appearing, all of the members of Yliaster have appeared. * This episode contains several events that will be featured more in future episodes. Examples are... ** The Princeton family making a connection with Noah Kaiba. ** Duke offering Adrian a position at Midgard Forges. ** Zane and Valon offering their assistance to Team 4 D's. Category:Episodes Category:Ya-Mi-Oh Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Cyber Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Yliaster Arc